


Fragments of Us

by nightberrypearl



Series: There's An Us In Every Universe [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Random & Short, Reunions, Short fic series, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate AU, marriage proposals, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: A collection of short prompt fics in a variety of genres and AUs.Prompts sent via twitter and CC.FULL PROMPT LIST IN CHAPTER 1MOST RECENT PROMPTS:28. Human Blanket - Seonho gets the wrong idea - crack, fluff,29. I Just Want To Love You - for Jonghyun, there's only Minhyun - fluff30. I'll Pick You Up From The Airport - Reunion Fluff31. What Would I Do Without You? - Vampire AU32. I Can't Be Without You. - Vampire AU - Sequel to 31 from Minhyun's POV33. I've Kept The Home Fires Burning; Waiting For You To Return - End of 2018 Emo





	1. CONTENTS

**Author's Note:**

> The first few are re-posted from the original thread of short prompts people sent me on twitter which can be found [here](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl/status/1013786478663516160). And then the rest are mostly from CC anons.
> 
> I'm still taking prompts if people wanna send me stuff on my cc or twitter (link to cc on twt profile).  
> Shorter/more vague prompts are preferred, if it's more specific, it's harder for me to find a starting point to run with and write about - esp. since I'm trying to keep these short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting a little long for me to keep shoving the contents in the summary so this is my solution :))))

  1. Chicken – Jonghyun is like chicken, Fluff
  2. Blond No More – Abstract drabble
  3. Tuna – Catboy!Minhyun, Fluff
  4. Cloudy Memories – Morning after/drunk fic
  5. Professional Gamer – Some people are just too good at playing games
  6. Slow Morning, Fast Time – Fluff
  7. One Last Time – Angst
  8. Waffles or Pancakes – Soulmate AU
  9. I Love You, You Dumbass – Proposals, Competitions/Rivalry (Sort of)
  10. Would Do It Again – EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT
  11. Bruises – Angst – Chapter 8 but from Minhyun’s perspective
  12. Baby, You Need Rest – Sleepy Cuddles
  13. Stubborn Sick Jonghyun – Sickfic
  14. 17-Year-Old Minhyun – ANGST, Implied major character death
  15. Little Things, Simple Happiness - Fluff
  16. Golden Skin and Glitters - Merman AU, Angst
  17. Baby Don't Cry - Kid Fic where Seonho is their child
  18. Squishing Cheeks, Neck Nuzzling and Playful Kisses - Fluff
  19. Pretty Eyes and Pouty Lips - Abstract drabble, 1st person POV, fluff
  20. Eat More - Fluff
  21. Pillow Fight, Our Night - Fluff
  22. Eyesmiles - Angst, Unrequited Love
  23. Come and Hug Me - Angst
  24. Come and Hug Me Part 2 - Angst, Minhyun POV
  25. Radio DJ - Fluff
  26. Fluffs
  27. Human Blanket - Seonho gets the wrong idea - crack, fluff,
  28. I Just Want To Love You - for Jonghyun, there's only Minhyun - fluff
  29. I'll Pick You Up From The Airport - Reunion Fluff
  30. What Would I Do Without You? - Vampire AU
  31. I Can't Be Without You. - Vampire AU - Sequel to 31 from Minhyun's POV
  32. I've Kept The Home Fires Burning; Waiting For You To Return - End of 2018 Emo




	2. CONTENTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chicken
> 
> Sent by @hwanghyunbugi

“You’re like chicken!”

Jonghyun regarded Minhyun with a perplexed look.

“… I’m like what?”

“Chicken!” Minhyun exclaimed once more.

“W-what do you mean?” Jonghyun asked, sensing that Minhyun had not been planning to elaborate any further.

“There’s so many different flavours of chicken, so many ways to cook it, but no matter how it’s cooked, chicken is always delicious. No exception.”

“Right… So how am I at all like chicken?”

Minhyun’s “explanation” had, if anything, only made him more confused.

“There’s so many sides of you, so many different parts to your being and your personality. I can never get bored of you and I’ll always love you no matter what. That’s why you’re like chicken.

Somehow, Minhyun managed to say such a cheesy and embarrassing thing without batting an eyelash. The taller male merely smiled his blinding smile as Jonghyun began to flush furiously.

_Damn Minhyun for being so… him._

Minhyun began to chuckle as Jonghyun’s blush refused to subside.

“Oh look! Now you’re like spicy chicken!”

“Shut up. I hate you.” Jonghyun grumbled while he glared as Minhyun’s obnoxious laughter began to escalate.

“Awwwww Jonghyunnie~~~ don’t be mad at me~~” Minhyun whined in a sing-song voice, a pout forming on his lips. “You know you love me really~~~”

And as much as Jonghyun dislike the cheesiness, he couldn’t help but grumble his agreement.

“Yeah sure, whatever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


	3. Blond No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetic drabble??? Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent by @_radishface

When you were blond, it was impossible to lose you in a crowd.

Together with your height, you stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

Though not that you not, it’s still impossible to lose you.

I’m drawn to you like a moth to a flame.

 

When you were blond, my eyes would be drawn to you at every moment you were near.

I couldn’t take my eyes off you.

 

And now that you’re not, my eyes still stray to you.

In my eyes, there’s only ever you.

 

Blond or not, it doesn’t matter to me.

Black, brown, blond, or anything – your hair could be greying and I would still love you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


	4. Tuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catboy!Minhyun; Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent by: @2hyunss

“Minhyun? Are you home?” Jonghyun called out hesitantly into the quiet apartment. _Their_ quiet apartment.

There was no response.

After slipping off his shoes and dropping off the grocery bags he had been holding in the kitchen, he tiptoed quietly towards their bedroom, making sure to be quiet since he knew Minhyun sometimes liked to take afternoon naps.

Slowly opening the door to peak his head through the gap, he spied a Minhyun-sized mound of blankets monopolising the entirety of their bed. Jonghyun could just about see tufts of chestnut brown hair and fluffy cat ears sticking out of the blanket pile, indicating Minhyun’s presence.

Jonghyun made his way over and sat on the side of the bed closest to where Minhyun’s head lay nestled on their pillows.

Slowly he reached out a hand to tangle in Minhyun’s soft locks of hair and to scratch lightly at the base of his ears. A deep purr began to emanate from within the mound of blankets.

Gradually, Minhyun began to stir as Jonghyun continued to pet his hair and his ears. Jonghyun watched as Minhyun stuck his head out fully from the blankets and blinked his eyes slowly and sleepily as he looked up at Jonghyun who nearly cooed at his boyfriend’s adorableness.

“Jong?” Minhyun’s sleep addled voice croaked out as he began to sit up.

Jonghyun hummed in acknowledgement as his hand slid down from Minhyun’s fluffy ears and cupped Minhyun’s cheek, gently caressing the smooth skin.

Minhyun leaned his face into Jonghyun’s hand, kissing his palm lightly as his purring intensified.

And then gradually, Jonghyun moved in closer towards Minhyun whilst also pulling the latter to sit on his lap. Instinctively, Minhyun’s tail came to wrap around Jonghyun’s waist as the two of them pressed their lips together, kissing each other languidly – taking their time to fully appreciate one another.

Once they pulled apart from the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together, not wanting to stray too far from each other.

“Happy anniversary Jju, I love you.”

Jonghyun quickly pressed their lips together once more.

“I love you too.” He mumbled against Minhyun’s lips as he pulled away.

“I bought your favourite food for dinner to celebrate.”

The effect of his words was instantaneous as Minhyun’s eyes lit up and his ears perked up in interest.

“Really??? Tuna steak???” Minhyun asked excitedly.

“Yes, really.” Jonghyun confirmed, “but would you rather stay here with me now, or go eat tuna steak?”

“Tuna steak!” Minhyun shouted excitedly.

“You now, if I didn’t know any better, I would have thought that you loved tuna steak more than me…” he mused.

“Nooooo!! I love tuna stead, but my Jonghyunnie is worth more than a lifetime of tuna steaks!” Minhyun proclaimed. The tail still wrapped around Jonghyun’s waist tightened possessively.

Jonghyun chuckled at Minhyun’s behaviour.

“Are you sure? Because that’s not how it sounded a few seconds ago.” Jonghyun continued to tease.

“Nonononono! I would give up all the tuna steaks for you, Jju-ya. I wouldn’t even hesitate.”

“Ahhhh you’re such a sap…” Jonghyun murmured.

“Yes, but I’m your sap.” Minhyun retorted.

And Jonghyun couldn’t be more glad that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this had a lot of typos in the original I had to correct... can you tell I was writing these at like, 1-2am?


	5. Cloudy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after/Drunk fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent by: @whatwouldbugido

Jonghyun woke up with his head throbbing angrily in pain. He groaned as he clutched the sides of his head, as if the motion would in any way make the pain subside.

Gradually he opened his eyes, blinking furiously as he was blinded by the rays of sunlight streaming through a gap in the blinds.

Hold on.

His room was west facing and was always blocked by the tall office building opposite. He should never see the sunlight in the morning through his window unless the office block suddenly disappeared over night. And that was just plain impossible.

The only possible conclusion? This wasn’t his bed nor his room.

He sat up slowly and almost fell back on the bed when he saw the seemingly half naked man laying beside him with the duvet, that they had been sharing, bunched around his waist, exposing the man’s toned chest.

It was then that he realised that he was only wearing his boxers. Though he was curious, he couldn’t bring himself to lift up the duvet to check if the other man was wearing anything below the duvet for fear of what else he might discover.

Jonghyun was slowly going into panic mode over the fact that he had somehow ended up almost completely naked in a stranger’s bed.

He vaguely remembered going out to the club with some friends and then being peer pressured into getting perhaps a bit _too_ drunk.

If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that a drunk Jonghyun tended to make bad decisions.

But now was not the time to panic. Now was the time to get the hell out of there before the man woke up and an awkward situation was created.

He could lament about his cloudy memories later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this point it was maybe closer to 2am when I was writing this and I was getting tired and kinda rushed this a little so it's not really finished ig, well at least it could be continued...  
> let me know if that's something that would interest you guys and maybe when i have time, i'll come back to this and finish it?


	6. Professional Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably more proud of how this one turned out than I have any reason to be so I don't want to spoil anything ahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent by: @Autumn_Thu

The way he played… It was… It made him speechless.

He could only ever watch on in amazement at how adept the other could play the game.

It wasn’t a game that he himself had ever wanted to play, nor had any interest in playing it at all but as is usually the case with games, you get addicted before you know it and once you do, it’s too late.

The other acted like he was born to play – making his moves naturally and without any hesitation. Countless people had been bested by him.

He played people and moved from opponent to opponent like they were nothing. Though to him, they probably were nothing.

Jonghyun had never been a match for him.

For Minhyun was a professional gamer.

Because that’s all Jonghyun was to him, a game to play and discard whenever he felt like it. A game to pass the time before moving onto other things.

Better things.

Games were addictive, yes. But apparently Jonghyun just wasn’t addictive enough.

Not addictive enough to make Minhyun stay.

 


	7. Slow Morning, Fast Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent by: @_radishface

Minhyun opened his eyes, blinking blearily as his eyes adjusted to the morning light that illuminated the room. As his brain began to awaken, he faintly registered a faint tickle-y sensation in his chin. Tilting his head down, he found Jonghyun’s head pillowed on his chest, his messy bed-hair brushing against Minhyun’s chin.

Tilting his head down further, he leant in to leave a light kiss on the top of Jonghyun’s head while one of his hands came up to softly card through the dark mess of hair.

Jonghyun shuffled in his sleep, moving to wrap his arms round Minhyun’s midsection and tangling their legs together while snuggling in closer, sighing contently as he continued to sleep.

The hand that wasn’t tangled in Jonghyun’s hair reached down to lace their fingers together lightly, his thumb rubbing soothing patterns into Jonghyun’s skin.

Minhyun turned his head to the side to the clock on their bedside table. 6:30. He sighed slightly at the time. He didn’t have much time until he would have to get up and get ready for his first class of the day. Jonghyun didn’t have any classes until the afternoon but Minhyun was not so lucky.

He didn’t want to leave the comfortable bed, he didn’t want to leave Jonghyun’s warm embrace. If he could stay snuggling in bed all day with Jonghyun, then he would be more than content.

He let himself indulge in Jonghyun’s presence for a little while longer, leaving it as late as possible before he absolutely _had_ to get out of bed.

Carefully, he tried to wriggle out of Jonghyun’s grasp but as he moved, the grip only tightened.

“Nnnng…” Jonghyun whined sleepily. “don’t go… Stay…”

Oh how he wished he could.

“I wish I could, Jju…” he stopped trying to leave for a moment to wrap his boyfriend back into a tight hug, leaving a kiss on the corner of his mouth, “but I have class this morning.” He murmured against Jonghyun’s lips.

Without another word, Jonghyun closed the gap between them and sealed their lips together for a slow kiss that made both of them feel tingles in their toes.

“Class is stupid.” Jonghyun mumbled between kisses.

At this moment, Minhyun couldn’t agree more.

He wished that he could stay in this moment with Jonghyun forever, that soft moments like these would never end. Time slowed down when they were together but never enough for either of them to be fully satisfied.

It was fast times they lived in. The world outside never ceasing in activity, never resting, always alive. In their lives, there was always some responsibility that they had to tend to.

But in moments like these, these lazy morning make-out sessions, they were the reprieve they craved from the chaotic nature of reality.

Outside, the world keeps spinning, time keeps passing, and life goes on. But in one bedroom of a small apartment in Seoul, time froze for a moment to allow two lovers to find peace in each other before having to part and return to the fast-paced reality.

 


	8. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, Break-ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent by: @astropicals

"We can't keep doing this."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Minhyun stared back at him, his eyes full of hurt that made Jonghyun flinch away from his gaze.

"Even if you can keep doing this, I don't think I can anymore. I'm tired of this. I want to keep going but I don't think it's fair to, it's not fair to either of us. "

Jonghyun wanted to feel angry, or sad, or heck even happy at hearing the other's words. But in reality, all he felt was nothing. Hearing Minhyun's words made him feel numb, he almost couldn't believe if what he was hearing and experiencing was real.

"W-what are you suggesting?" Jonghyun stammered out with a small voice.

"Let's break up."

Jonghyun felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, tears that he tried his hardest to suppress. He didn't have the right to cry, not when this was his fault. Hadn't he been the one to drive Minhyun away? Hadn't he been the one who had always wanted this from the start?

Since they had met, it had always been Minhyun who was the pursuer, the one who made the first move. Jonghyun had never been able to believe that someone like Minhyun could ever bring himself to settle for someone like himself.

Jonghyun was too flawed for someone like Minhyun who deserved to shine with the brightest and the best - in other words, not himself.

But he couldn't stop his heart yearning for the taller man. So, when Minhyun had first asked him out, he couldn't help but agree even though he knew that beside Minhyun wasn't where he belonged.

Every time Minhyun asked him out on dates, his traitorous heart fluttered and agreed on his behalf before his mind could catch up.

Even when they had become boyfriends, Jonghyun couldn't bring himself to feel like he deserved the title.

He tried for a while. He tried to see if they could work. He tried to let himself see if he could stay where he was. But in the end, the conclusion was the same as ever.

The way people's eyes followed Minhyun, ignoring him completely, as they walked down the street together; the judging glances that people shot him whenever Minhyun had introduced him as his boyfriend. Everything screamed at him that he didn't belong.

So, they broke up. Jonghyun picked a random excuse and they broke up. And it was the first break up of many.

Every time they broke up, it was Jonghyun who pushed Minhyun away. And every time, it was Minhyun who would come back with pleading eyes, saying he couldn't be without Jonghyun.

Jonghyun loved Minhyun. He loved him with every fibre of his being. He loved him so much. And that was why time and time again, he tried to let Minhyun be free. Minhyun deserved more than to be shackled to him.

But time and time again, he let his false hope take over and be swept away by Minhyun once more.

And for some reason unbeknownst to Jonghyun, Minhyun never gave up and just left him.

Until now.

"Let's break up, Jonghyun-ah. Let's break up for one last time."

"Okay."

The pained expression didn’t disappear from Minhyun's face. The tears that streamed down his face did nothing to wash away the sorrow marring his perfect features.

"I'll always love you, Jonghyun. And I hope one day you can learn to love yourself as much as I love you."

Jonghyun choked up at hearing Minhyun's confession. The tears he had been holding back, finally escaped and began flowing down his cheeks in glistening ribbons.

As Minhyun turned away and left his apartment, Jonghyun let his knees give in and he collapsed onto his couch. Head in his hands, a loud sob racked through his body.

He hated that he couldn't say the same 3 words back to Minhyun. He tried to convince himself that this was a good thing, that Minhyun leaving was for the best.

_Don't keep loving me Minhyunnie, I'm not worth that. Move on and love someone who deserves you, someone who can stand by your side and belong. Love someone who isn't me._


	9. Waffles Or Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent by @whatwouldbugido
> 
> Honestly I don't know how this prompt became this and grew to be so much longer than the others

“DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES. DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? YEAH WE LIKE PANCAKES!”

At this rate, Jonghyun was thinking that his soulmate should wish to never meet him if they wanted to continue to live for much longer afterwards.

The Waffle Song had been playing in his head for the better part of a week and Jonghyun had been sick of it after 5 seconds, let alone 5 days.

The moment he met his soulmate, he was going to throttle him. Every time he thought he was free from that awful song, it came back.

Curse the universe for deciding that being able to hear the song that was stuck in your soulmate’s head was a good idea.

Jonghyun’s frustration was slightly lessened when he remembered the time he had been obsessed with Bolbbalgan4’s “Galaxy” for weeks, but then again, Galaxy was a good song. The Waffle Song was a piece of shit.

\\\\\

He was leisurely walking to class one day, and almost groaned aloud when all of a sudden, the dreaded song began playing again. But oddly enough, it was louder than it usually was when it played in his head.

Taking a look around, he saw that the source of the song was not in fact his own head this time, but the breakfast and brunch place a little way down the road.

Feeling like a good Samaritan, he walked up to the shop assistant stood outside handing out advertising flyers with every intention to ask them (read: demand them) to turn off that wretched song.

“Excuse me—”

Jonghyun broke off suddenly when the man turned around and the breath caught in his throat at the sight of the male Adonis that stood before him. Soft looking, perfectly styled, light brown hair; prominent cheek bones; shoulders that extended for miles… this man had it all. The universe wasn’t being fair creating men that looking like this, Jonghyun thought to himself.

“Hmm? How can I help you, Sir?” the man asked, regarding him curiously.

“I—um---” Jonghyun took a moment to collect his thoughts, and as he did, another round of _that song_ started playing, effectively reminding him of the entire reason he was stood before this handsome shop assistant. “I was wondering if you would be able to change the song that you keep playing out into the streets.” He said, as politely as he could.

The man, or ‘Minhyun’ as his name tag read, let out a melodic laugh in response.

“Ahh sadly not, the boss decided that this song just had to be the song that we use to try and attract more customers.” Minhyun replied, an apologetic smile tugging at his lips.

“Does he realise that it’s actually torturing the ears of everyone in the vicinity and driving them away, rather than bringing them in?” Jonghyun questioned.

“Believe me when I say that I’ve told him, but he’s adamant about this song, he loves it.” Minhyun said wryly.

“Your boss needs better taste.”

“Tell me about it… I’ve had this shoddy song stuck in my head for the past 5 days.” He moaned. “Though I feel sorrier for my soulmate who probably has no idea why this song keeps playing in their head, if they ever meet me, they’d probably want me dead for putting them through this too.”

Well didn’t that sound awfully familiar.

“Well I can’t imagine why…” Jonghyun snarked under his breath.

But Minhyun heard anyway and chuckled lightly.

“This has been playing so loudly in my head, I can’t even hear what song my soulmate has stuck in their head!” Minhyun continued to gripe.

Jonghyun didn’t really know what to say to the other. Internally, he was in a bit of a turmoil. Their situations lined up so well, Minhyun couldn’t be his soulmate… could he? The same song was stuck playing in both of their heads, and it wasn’t even a common song at that. (He had always wondered how people met their soulmates if their soulmate seemed to only listen to the top tracks of the moment.)

It wasn’t every day that The Waffle Song got stuck in someone’s head – let alone get it stuck there for 5 days.

But he didn’t want to ask outright. He was scared. Because what if they weren’t each other’s soulmates? It would just be awkward wouldn’t it? But then again, they were still just strangers so did it really matter if things got awkward?

“Have you ever had Bolbbalgan4’s Galaxy stuck in your head before?”

He didn’t know how else to start the conversation, starting with “Hey, I think you’re my soulmate.” Seemed a bit too… drastic.

Minhyun blinked him, slightly taken aback by the sudden question.

“Uhhh… yes actually, when it first came out, I think my soulmate really liked the song and it was on repeat in their head, and consequently mine, for weeks.”

Jonghyun froze. It was him. It had to be. Right? There was only so many coincidences you could have until they weren’t coincidences anymore.

“You…” Jonghyun began, not quite knowing how to continue.

Minhyun fixed him with a confused look.

“Me…?”

“I think you’re my soulmate.”

There was a moment of silence as Minhyun processed Jonghyun’s words and as Jonghyun went into panic mode over the fact that he’d maybe just found the person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

“H-how do you know?”

“The stupid Waffle song. It’s been stuck in my head for the better part of the past week.” Jonghyun felt a sense of satisfaction as he watched Minhyun wince at that thought. “And I listened to Galaxy non-stop when it came out, even after it dropped off the charts, I was still listening to it.”

Minhyun’s eyes widened in response.

“I mean, they could just be coincidences, but it kinda seems like it’s also too much of a coincidence…” Jonghyun trailed off uncertainly.

Minhyun still wasn’t saying anything, just staring almost blankly as Jonghyun continued to ramble.

And then all of a sudden, Jonghyun found himself being pulled into a warm, solid chest and felt arms snaking round his waist as Minhyun buried his face down into Jonghyun’s neck. Out of instinct, Jonghyun’s arms came up to wrap around Minhyun’s neck, pulling him in closer, as Minhyun frantically whispered apologies into his ear.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, sorry for the stupid song that you’ve been forced to listen to.” And then he pulled away rather abruptly, “And sorry for totally invading your personal space. Even though you’re probably my soulmate, I shouldn’t just go around assaulting strangers. Sorry.” Minhyun added sheepishly.

Jonghyun coughed awkwardly.

“It’s, um, fine? I guess.” To be completely honest, he really didn’t mind being wrapped up in Minhyun’s arms at all. Minhyun’s embrace had been warm and comfortable and something that Jonghyun could see himself getting used to.

“Well, um, in that case, do you want to maybe go out for like, coffee or, um, something?” Minhyun asked rather eloquently.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah. A date.”

The two of them exchanged phone numbers and as Jonghyun walked away, continuing on his way to class, both of them had matching smiles on their faces after having finally met the one who was destined for themselves.

Jonghyun’s smile didn’t fade for the rest of the day, if anything it only grew as Minhyun began sending him cute texts complaining about The Waffle Song, his boss and asking how Jonghyun’s day was going.

He was seriously wondering who he was in a past life to deserve this, to deserve Minhyun. All he knew was that he owed his past self a lot.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. I Love You, You Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mh/JR beeing rivals/competing against each other  
> From: @Autumn_Thu

It all started the day Jonghyun asked his boyfriend to marry him.  
  
He had been so sure that he would say yes. They had been best friends for 5 years and then together as a couple for another 3 and had been living together for almost 2 of those years. It was about time that he pop the question. They had discussed the possibility of marriage before and neither of them were averse to it - in fact, both of them very much all for marriage to the right person. And for Jonghyun, that right person was Hwang Minhyun. He couldn't see anyone else that he would rather live out the rest of his days with.  
  
And he thought that Minhyun was on the same page and would feel the same.  
  
So on one warm summer's day, after their habitual Sunday movie night, he got down on one knee and proposed.  
  
"Hwang Minhyun, these past few years we've spent together have honestly been the best years of my life. Every morning, I feel blessed to be the first one to see you stupid face with your stupid smile that makes me world a little brighter whilst you watch me sleep like a creep. So, will you marry me?"  
  
Throughout all of his speech, Minhyun had barely moved an inch, frozen out of what Jonghyun could only assume was shock.  
  
It was a short while before Minhyun snapped back into reality. But his response and the conversation that followed, made Jonghyun want to stand and knock Minhyun into a state of unconsciousness.   
  
"Nooooo Jonghyun, why did you have to ask me that?!" Minhyun whined loudly.   
  
Jonghyun had been expecting sobbing, tears and a resounding 'yes' from the other. Not this. He wasn't quite sure Minhyun was thinking anymore, he had been so sure that Minhyun loved him just as much as he loved him, so he just didn't understand what was happening anymore.   
  
"W-w-what do you mean? D-do you not want to marry me...?" He trailed off awkwardly with a small voice.  
  
"No!" Minhyun exclaimed suddenly at the hurt seeping into Jonghyun's voice, "That's not what I meant at all! Trust me, I really want to marry you. Really really really, I want to."   
  
"Okay... Then... What was with your weird reaction???" Jonghyun asked as Minhyun pulled him up to stand in front of him. Honestly, he didn't know how to feel, technically his proposal had just been rejected by the love of his life who also apparently did want to marry him???   
  
"I wanted to be the one to ask you first!"   
  
"..."   
  
Jonghyun stared in disbelief that this was the man he apparently loved and wanted to spend his life with. Was it too late to take it back?   
  
"You... What???"   
  
"I wanted to be the one to propose to you first! So that's why, my dear Jonghyunnie, I'm afraid I can't accept your proposal, because I want to be the one sweeping you off your feet with sweet words."  
  
Jonghyun gaped at the man before him. Why did he fall for a dumbass?   
  
"But I do have to say, you were very sweet with your words, though a little mean... My face isn't stupid, you love my face and we both know it's not good to lie~~~"   
  
Jonghyun could feel his own headache growing exponentially with every word that spewed from Minhyun's mouth.   
  
" I can't believe this."  
  
"huh? What can't you believe?"   
  
"That I would even want to marry you, you're ridiculous and childish and petty---"  
  
"Pfffft you've been saying all that for years, Jju, but you still proposed to me. Clearly, you don't actually mind."   
  
Jonghyun took one final look at Minhyun's smug grin before turning on his heels and heading into their bedroom, locking the door behind him.   
  
He faintly registered Minhyun's pitiful knocks on the door and pleas to be let in but it was no use. Jonghyun was in a spiteful mood. Minhyun would just have to make do with the couch for an evening or two... Or maybe even four...   
  
//////  
  
The tally was at 3-2 in Jonghyun's favour.   
  
The petty competition of theirs had been going on for weeks. Both of their friends had long been sick and tired of their seemingly endless back and forth series of increasingly ridiculous and extravagant proposals between the two of them.  
  
To be completely honest, Jonghyun himself was equally fed up, but unfortunately for him, Minhyun was petty like no other and would just not let. It. Go.  
  
Minhyun was determined to propose to Jonghyun in such a way that meant he simply could not refuse and Jonghyun continued to reject him out of spite and propose in return, whilst constantly looking to one up Minhyun.  
  
He knew that his own behaviour was also rather ridiculous and childish but honestly, his own competitive streak was just too strong. He had to win. Even though he didn't even know what "winning" construed of exactly.  
  
"Why do you even keep doing this? Why did you even want to propose first? " Jonghyun asked out of curiosity after the third time he proposed.  
  
"Because..."  
  
Jonghyun waited patiently as Minhyun gathered his response.  
  
"Because I had the idea first." Minhyun replied rather petulantly.  
  
"... You literally cannot know that for certain."  
  
Minhyun merely huffed in response.  
  
"And besides, I don't get why you keep this up either, you do realise that you just keep postponing when we'll actually get married, right? At this rate, we could end up never getting married." Jonghyun goaded him further, he could tell that the cogs were whirring in Minhyun's brain as he came to the realisation that Jonghyun was right.  
  
One moment Jonghyun was watching Minhyun's eyes widen in realisation and then the next moment he was wrapped in a bear hug with a loud and over-excited Minhyun yelling loudly in his ear.   
  
"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JONGHYUNNIE."  
  
Jonghyun could only laugh as Minhyun began peppering his face with kisses.  
  
"Finally." Jonghyun grumbled as he grabbed Minhyun's face in his hands to bring him in for a deep, passion-filled, kiss.   
  
"I love you too, you fool."


	11. Would Do It Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would Do It Again  
> From: @astropicals
> 
> EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, CONTAINS RIMMING AND ANAL FINGERING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> ALSO, this is like soooooo bad I apologise, i still can't write good smut but i'm trying anyway ig

"Are you sure?" Minhyun whispered against Jonghyun's lips, "Are you really okay with it?"  
  
Jonghyun sighed as Minhyun's hands slid down from their grasp on his bare hips, down to cup and grope at his ass. His hips pushed forwards towards Minhyun as the latter continued to squeeze and massage his buttocks. As his hips jutted forwards, his bare erection came to brush harshly against Minhyun's own clothed one, eliciting rough groans from the both of them.  
  
"Can't you feel how sure I am, Minhyun? I want this." Jonghyun panted as he continued to push his hips towards Minhyun.  
  
Minhyun's breath came out shakily against Jonghyun's neck as Minhyun grabbed his waist and shifted Jonghyun to lay face down on their bed and began leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Jonghyun's spine.  
  
His hands came down from their perch at Jonghyun's slim waist to his thighs, pulling this apart swiftly and settling himself between them.  
  
"Are you really sure?" He asked again.  
  
"Oh for fucks sake, Minhyun, I really fucking sure!" Jonghyun almost shouted, frustrated at the slow pace Minhyun seemed to be moving at.  
  
"Woah, okay okay I get it... I just wanted to make sure that this was definitely okay." Minhyun replied, slightly taken about by Jonghyun's outburst but also rather smug that Jonghyun was so wound up by him.  
  
"I've said it was fine already, I was the one who suggested this, now hurry up and put that mouth of yours to better use."  
  
Minhyun chuckled at how demanding Jonghyun was being.  
  
"As you wish..." he murmured.   
  
Spreading Jonghyun's ass with his hands, he leaned down, letting his hair fall and brush along Jonghyun's skin. He felt the latter quake in anticipation under his touch.  
  
Jonghyun gasped when Minhyun finally stuck out his tongue to lick across Jonghyun's hole, flattening his tongue against his rim.  
  
He shivered as Minhyun's tongue continued to swipe and swirl around his puckered hole.  
  
"Minhyun..."  
  
"Hmmm?" Minhyun hummed as he stopped to leave more kisses across Jonghyun's skin.  
  
"M-more... I need more... Please..."  
  
Minhyun didn't need to be asked twice, unable to resist giving in to Jonghyun's commands when he was pleading with him so nicely.  
  
He trailed his kisses back towards Jonghyun's waiting hope before prodding his tongue gently inside.  
  
Jonghyun writhed at the foreign sensation. It wasn't bad, it was just new.  
  
It didn't take long for him to get used to it as Minhyun continued to eat him out, gradually easing more and more of his tongue into Jonghyun.  
  
For a long time, this had been something he had almost been too afraid to ask for. He had always known that Minhyun had a skilled tongue. With the way that he kissed him breathless, tangling their tongues expertly together every time, it was hard to not think of the other ways to put Minhyun's tongue to good use.  
  
For a long time though, he had kept it as a secret fantasy. He didn't know if Minhyun would be open to rimming him and he didn't have the guts to ask. But after an offhanded Teasing comment from Minhyun about the topic, Jonghyun had been entirely unable to hide the way his pupils dilated with interest and want. And so that was how he found himself face down on their bed with Minhyun's tongue making him lose his mind as he slowly stretched him out.  
  
It wasn't long before Minhyun was feeling Jonghyun clenching around his tongue, and so at that moment he pulled back, making Jonghyun whine as he felt himself clench around nothing.  
  
But soon after, Minhyun's tongue was quickly replaced by three of his fingers all at once. His fingers worked quickly, plunging into Jonghyun deeply to rub against his prostate.  
  
Sitting back on his haunches, Minhyun took his time to admire the way Jonghyun's back dimples appeared and disappeared as Jonghyun's back arched into the bed with every movement of his fingers. Bending down, he couldn't help but press his lips against the deeper one of the two dimples and begin to suck a bruise to mark out its position more permanently.  
  
Under Minhyun's attentive touch, it wasn't long before Jonghyun was Cumming all over their bedsheets (making Minhyun wince at the stains he would probably have to deal with).  
  
Taking in Jonghyun's rather worn out appearance, he flipped the other over before grabbing some tissues to clean him up. Deciding to let go of his obsessive cleaning tendencies for just one night, he collapsed next to Jonghyun once most of his cum had been cleaned away.  
  
"How was it?" Minhyun asked as he brought a hand up to softly caress Jonghyun's cheek.  
  
"Hmmm? It was good. 10/10 would do it again."  
  
Minhyun chuckled at Jonghyun's semi-delirious response.   
  
"Sleep now, Jju, I can tell you're tired." he mumbled against Jonghyun's temple as he left a kiss there.  
  
"Mmmmm but what about you?" Jonghyun asked sleepily.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."  
  
"But you didn't---"  
  
"It's fine. I'm fine."  
  
(Minhyun didn't need him to know that he had in fact come in his pants, untouched, at the sight of Jonghyun coming undone beneath him and the wonderful whines and moans he had been letting out as Minhyun fucked him with his fingers.)  
  
"Fine. Suit yourself."


	12. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7, "One Last Time", but from Minhyun's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bruises  
> From: An anon on my CC

Walking away from Jonghyun was the hardest thing that Minhyun has ever had to do.

He tried to convince himself that it was for the best, that in the end, they would both be better off for it.

He had been fairly sure that Jonghyun felt something for him, he hadn’t been sure if it could count as love, but he knew it had been was something. And it had been that something that had kept him pursuing despite all the rejections and the break-ups. He had kept going because he had always hoped that one day, it would all work out.

But in the end, even that hope was lost.

He could see the self-hatred in Jonghyun’s eyes every time he so much as smiled at him. The tight-lipped smiles that Jonghyun threw at him made his heart throb with so much pain. The thought that the one person he loved so much had so much hate and dissatisfaction for themselves… it pained him more than anything else.

He wished that Jonghyun could see himself the way Minhyun saw him. If only Jonghyun knew how much he was able to touch and inspire so many people that knew him, just by being himself.

Minhyun wanted nothing more than to stay by Jonghyun’s side but as time went by, he could see that his presence was doing far more harm than good – driving Jonghyun further and further away from himself.

And so, he decided it was time to let Jonghyun go. Or at least try to. (Even he couldn’t fool himself that he would ever be able to fully let go.)

Having the same person break up with you again and again and again would make even the most confident man crumble. And so, while Minhyun was not usually so insecure, he began to doubt whether or not he and Jonghyun could ever work, or if he had just been fooling himself.

Perhaps all this time, he had been deluding himself, wasting both of their time with his pointless efforts. Maybe all this time, Jonghyun had been accepting him out of pity and breaking up with him hoping that he would get the message and leave.

Maybe a relationship between them was only meant to exist in Minhyun’s fantasies.

And so, after countless break-ups, they had one final one. And for this last time, it was Minhyun’s turn to say those heart-wrenching words.

“Let’s break up.”

Minhyun wished he could be saying a different three words. But he knew that these were the only three that he should say. They had been a long time coming if he was being honest. He was a fool to think they could work.

“Let’s break up, Jonghyun-ah. Let’s break up for one last time.”

With every word, Minhyun felt the pain in his heart grow stronger and stronger, crying out in protest at the words he was saying to the man he loved so dearly.

“Okay.”

And with that, Minhyun’s heart finally broke into two.

There was no going back. No more hope. No more them.

Minhyun left Jonghyun’s apartment, barely hanging on to his sanity, his heart a mangled mess.

Though cuts could heal over time, the bruises on his heart might never fade.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: there's three different ideas of this fic sitting on my hard drive because I kept changing my mind about the prompt and didn't want to delete anything. So there's this one and two different unfinished childhood friends with a pining Minhyun fics.


	13. Baby, You Need Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt sent by anon on CC

“Jonghyun-ah, come on, it’s 3am, you need to sleep…” Minhyun mumbled sleepily into his pillow to Jonghyun who was sat up against their headboard, still playing some game on his phone.

Jonghyun merely grunted in response, all of his attention having been diverted by the game he was playing.

Minhyun sighed at Jonghyun’s reluctance to sleep. It was a bad habit, one that Minhyun had long since been moaning at him to fix.

Minhyun shuffled around a little before throwing his arm over Jonghyun’s out-stretched legs and shifting himself to bury himself closer into Jonghyun’s side.

“Jju… it’s lonely down here…” Minhyun whined.

“I’m right here.” Jonghyun replied, his attention still taken by the game.

“But it’s not the same, you’re sat up… come cuddle with me, please?” Minhyun looked pleadingly at his boyfriend’s face, hoping that Jonghyun would finally give in and lie down to cuddle with him until they fell asleep.

Jonghyun sighed before he begrudgingly set down his phone and lay down beside Minhyun, who instantly pulled Jonghyun into his arms, burying his head in Jonghyun’s neck.

He hummed contently against Jonghyun’s skin as the familiar smell that was so distinctly Jonghyun filled his nose and enveloped him entirely.

“Hmph, you’re so clingy…” Jonghyun complained, though there was no malice in his tone.

“Face it, you love these cuddles as much as I do, don’t deny it.”

Jonghyun had no response, other than shifting himself so that their foreheads rested together, noses gently brushing, and wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s waist lazily.

Minhyun snorted lightly as Jonghyun clung to him, not even bothering to argue with his previous statement.

“Don’t get so smug about it.” He added when he saw the pleased smile on Minhyun’s face.

They lay there, wrapped up in each other, eyes locked on each other before Minhyun tilted his head in to brush their lips together.

“Sleep Jonghyun-ah, you need rest…” he murmured as he pulled away.

Jonghyun hummed in acquiescence and closed his eyes, with Minhyun following shortly after.

“Night, Minnie…” Jonghyun whispered softly. The nickname making Minhyun smile with fondness.

“G’night, Jju…”

Minhyun waited until he heard Jonghyun’s breathing even out, signalling that the other had finally fallen asleep, before closing his own eyes and letting sleep finally take over.


	14. Stubborn Sick Jonghyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title may suggest, Jonghyun is sick and also stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Stubborn sick Jonghyun   
> From anon on cc
> 
> I'll apologise in advance that this is so rushed and it's really not that great of a piece...yeah not my best work...  
> I typed this out in the airport waiting for my flight aha 
> 
> Maybe I'll come back to this prompt one day and redo it/seriously edit it but this is what I have for now:

Jonghyun sat up and immediately wanted to lie down and go back to sleep. While this mood in itself wasn’t exactly unusual, the throbbing headache and dizziness he experienced when he sat up was new.

He groaned uncomfortably as he massaged at his temples, but the headache would not subside.

Beside him, Minhyun began to shift around and stretch out his arms as he woke up to the sound of Jonghyun’s groaning.

“Jju?” Minhyun called out sleepily. “Are you alright?” he asked, voice filled with concern as he opened his eyes to see his boyfriend sitting up in bed, seemingly in pain – a sight that he loathed to see and would do anything to avoid.

“Mmmnghgnnnghhh…”

“… I’ll take that as a no?”

“Hnnnngghhhggnnnmmm…” Jonghyun grumbled incoherently as he lay back down, shoving his face into his pillow.

Minhyun reached out a hand to feel Jonghyun’s forehead but before he could reach him, Jonghyun’s own hand came and batted his away.

“Nnnnnn… I’m fine. It’s nothing, I just… want to go back to sleep for a bit.”

Minhyun looked at him sceptically.

“You don’t seem fine to me…” he said as he tried again to reach out to feel Jonghyun’s temperature. This time, Jonghyun wasn’t able to evade him fast enough.

“You are not fine! You’re burning up, Jju-yah.” Minhyun exclaimed with concern as he felt Jonghyun’s heated forehead with the back of his hand.

“Hmmmm… Nope, I’m fine, it’ll pass.” Jonghyun murmured as he sat up again, pulling away the duvet and getting out of bed.

“Stop being so stubborn, you’re sick.” Minhyun sighed, exasperated. “For once, I’m telling you, just go back to sleep and rest.”

Minhyun got up, fully ready to drag his stubborn boyfriend back into bed to rest.

“But work---”

“—Can manage without you for a day or two. You’re calling in sick, or I’m gonna do it for you.”

Sighing, Jonghyun reluctantly made his way back into bed and buried himself back into his cocoon of duvets. He was very much aware that Minhyun could put up a good fight in the stubbornness department and he was not feeling up for the fight today.

Minhyun smiled in amusement at the cocoon that Jonghyun had wrapped himself into, leaving only the top half of his head sticking out of the top.

“I guess that means I’m calling in for you then.”

“Mmmhmmmm…” Jonghyun hummed in agreement.

“Good thing it’s my day off. I’ll call in to your work and then go get you some soup, you just rest, okay?”

“Mmmhmmmm…”

Minhyun chuckled as he left to call Jonghyun’s office. While sick Jonghyun could sometimes be unreasonably stubborn, Minhyun couldn’t deny that he was also inexplicably adorable. (And at least he was more receptive to Minhyun doting and spoiling him when he was sick.)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open to taking prompts if anyone wants to leave me one, but one point about prompts: the vaguer the prompt, the better in my opinion - with a prompt with is more vague, like just a word or vague concept/au, I feel it's easier to come up with something and write it since sometimes with more specific prompts, I don't necessarily have an idea or find it hard to write etc, tho sometimes the challenge is nice but whatever, prompt whatever you want, I'll write it regardless (unless I have some /serious/ issues with it). This is just my thoughts on prompts.
> 
> But lastly, if you do leave a prompt, sometimes it might take longer depending on how much free time I have on my holidays, I'll try to get back and write asap tho :)))))
> 
> Until the next one, bye for now :))


	15. 17 Year Old Minhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 17 year old Minhyun  
> From: CC anon
> 
> WARNING IMPLIED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, THIS IS ANGSTY IT IS NOT HAPPY
> 
> I sometimes wish I didn't have to tag that but I'd rather not have everyone be triggered, even if it spoils the surprise. 
> 
> Happy reading :))))))))))

They were 4 when they first met as two children, just starting school, who knew nothing about the world. Childhood was a blissful time.

They spent as much time as they could together. They always sat together, played together, and at the end of the day, they would walk home together with their mothers a couple of steps behind looking on in fondness at the way the two boys found themselves lost in their own little bubble.

Even at 4 years old, they were inseparable.

They were best friends from the start and through the years, their friendship and strong bond never wavered.

At 7, when the school bullies decided Jonghyun seemed like an easy target, Minhyun was there to defend him.

At 14, when Minhyun began to feel insecure about his baby fat that just wouldn't go away, Jonghyun was there to assure him that he was perfect just the way he was.

And at 16, when the two of them decided to come out to their parents, their hands were tightly clasped together, giving each other the strength that they needed to tell their parents that they were in a relationship that went beyond being best friends. (And in the end, both of their parents had engulfed them in a large hug as the two of each other clung to each other, crying tears of relief that their parents were okay with who they were.

Sure, they had fights through the years, but it had never been enough to drive them apart. If anything, they grew much closer because of them, gaining a greater understanding of each other as a result.

At 17, they knew they were in love. They knew that they had been for years, but it was at 17 that they finally told each other, with their words, exactly how much they meant to one another.

By 17, Jonghyun knew that he would want to spend his forever with Minhyun.17-year-old Minhyun was beautiful and charismatic and so full of life. 17-year-old Minhyun was someone Jonghyun could rely on and trust with his life. 17-year-old Minhyun was the love of Jonghyun's life, his other half, his soulmate.

But 17-year-old Minhyun never made it to 18.

And 17-year-old Jonghyun thought the world had ended.

In his mind, it basically had.

For Minhyun had been his world, his love, his everything.

And in the blink of an eye, his world had ended.

And Jonghyun... Jonghyun just didn't know how to live in a world without Minhyun. For as long as he could remember, there was no such thing as a world without a Minhyun and a Jonghyun.

Until there was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts always welcome :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also sorry if ppl randomly got a whole bunch of notifs from this fic, I was making the contents page and things got a little messy


	16. Little Things, Simple Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's the little things in life that bring the most joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC anon prompt  
> "Little things, Simple happiness"
> 
> Fluff

Sometimes it’s the little things, the small meaningful gestures and subtle looks, that bring the most joy.

Of course, grand gestures and sweeping declarations were also things that brought Jonghyun a lot of happiness, but often it was the smaller things that Minhyun did that made him feel the warmest.

He did enjoy Minhyun’s efforts in sweeping him off his feet sometimes, but the comforting hand on the small of his back and the quick quirk of his lips in silent assurance when he was nervous were the things he appreciated the most.

Minhyun’s seemingly innate attentiveness for everything about him, the way that he could read Jonghyun like an open book and know exactly what to do, how to react, in every situation made Jonghyun’s heart flutter at the thought that there was someone in this world who cared for him so much as to become a walking “Jonghyun handbook”.

It wasn’t necessarily the deep kisses that left him breathless or the passion-filled touches that made his toes curl that he craved from Minhyun the most, but instead it was just his presence.

Jonghyun didn’t strictly need the great romantic gestures, of course they were nice and very appreciated, but what he valued the most was the company of another person that understood him like no other.

He would give up every thing else if it meant he could keep Minhyun by his side forever. He didn’t need anything else, just Minhyun to be with him.


	17. Golden Skin and Glitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman AU
> 
> Under the moonlight, they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC anon prompt
> 
> ANGST, Character death (I'm sorry that this tag has come up again, I don't know what's wrong with me)

He was perhaps the most beautiful creature Minhyun had ever laid his eyes on. With golden tan skin that glittered in the sunlight, the creature had Minhyun enthralled by his beauty.

The first time Minhyun saw him, he had been taking a stroll down the moonlit beach and at first, he thought he was dreaming. He had never thought that mermen even existed.

But there he was, with one right before his eyes.

_“Jonghyun_.” Was the name the merman had eventually introduced himself with.

Jonghyun had glittering gold skin from the waist up and from the waist down, a magnificent tail covered with iridescent scales that glinted, scintillating, under the silvery moonlight. His eyes sparkled with the reflection of the sea waves and his hair hung over his head in blue toned windswept waves.

From the moment Minhyun saw him, he was mesmerised.

Minhyun spent countless nights in Jonghyun’s company under the careful watch of the moon and the stars. Over time, they came to treasure the little time that they could spend with each other before Jonghyun had to hastily leave more than anything else. Slowly, Jonghyun became Minhyun’s relief from the rest of the world, with Jonghyun he could relax and forget all of the stresses that came with the responsibilities in his life. He began to yearn more and more for Jonghyun’s company, he would sit all day and long for the time that the two of them could spend together.

Jonghyun always had to leave too soon in Minhyun’s opinion. They would barely manage to spend an hour together before Jonghyun had to leave to return to his underwater responsibilities. Minhyun had asked once what it was Jonghyun had to do, but the merman had remained tight-lipped and only gave a vague answer: _“I have some things I need to tend to.”_ He would always say, but never revealed anything more.

As time went on, the time that Jonghyun could stay for got less and less, the merman making his leave earlier and earlier until they had but a few minutes before Jonghyun would have to leave. But Minhyun would take a few minutes over nothing at all.

But then one day, Jonghyun stopped turning up all together.

Minhyun stayed all night, waiting for Jonghyun to appear, but he never did.

He had walked home that day with an indescribable pain in his chest. He tried to reason to himself that Jonghyun was just too busy doing whatever it was that he had to do but nothing seemed to be able to lessen the pain or decrease the longing he had to see the merman again.

He continued to return to their spot on the beach night by night. And every night, he hoped that he would find Jonghyun there waiting for him as he had been in the past. But every night, he left the beach with a heavy heart, aching with disappointment.

And then on that fateful night, he was headed towards the beach when he spied a silhouette in the distance, right in his and Jonghyun’s spot. Immediately, he began to speed up, making his way quickly towards the figure. His mind abuzz with the possibility that Jonghyun had returned.

But when he reached the figure, it was not Jonghyun. It was another merman.

“You’re not Jonghyun.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Who are you then?” Minhyun asked, curious as to why this other person was here in Jonghyun’s place.

“Minki, I’m Jonghyun’s best friend. Or at least, I was.”

“Was?” Minhyun began to panic at Minki’s use of the past tense. What had happened to Jonghyun?

“I’m sorry, Minhyun. But Jonghyun has passed away.”

Minhyun’s mind went blank. He just didn’t know what to do with the news. He just felt numb all over.

“W-wha—How?”

“Us mer-people can’t spend that much time on the surface, it’s not good for us, our biology can’t take it. The more time that we spend above the water, the weaker we get. Jonghyun, he spent a lot of time up here and his physiology just couldn’t take it anymore and it just… gave up on him.”

Minhyun felt his tears begin to pool in his eyes as Minki spoke. Slowly, it began to make sense. Why Jonghyun began spending less time with him, it made sense now. But why did Jonghyun keep this from him? Why did he coming up to meet him when it was doing himself so much harm?

“He didn’t want you to know, he didn’t want to burden you with this knowledge.” Minki said, as if reading Minhyun’s mind. “He enjoyed his time with you, he would never shut up about you, so he wanted to spend as much time as he could with you.”

“The fool… I’m not worth his life…” Minhyun sobbed.

“He thought you were. You meant a lot to him.”

Minhyun didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t know what else he could say.

“I’m sorry Minhyun. I’m sorry things turned out this way.”

“It’s not your fault, you don’t need to apologise.” Minhyun replied, eyes blank as he stared out at the ocean.

Minki gave him a pitying look before he disappeared back into the murky abyss of the ocean, just like Jonghyun had done so many times before.

The moment he left, Minhyun felt his knees give in, landing his knees in the sand as his body shook with sobs.

After that night, Minhyun continued to return to the beach every night. He knew Jonghyun would never be there but he couldn’t help but be drawn back to the shore. Even though Jonghyun was never there, the oceanside remained the place where he felt closest to Jonghyun’s memory. The waves that crashed against the shore reminded him of the way Jonghyun’s hair fluttered in the gentle sea breeze. The glistening ocean under the moonlight was reminiscent of the brightness of Jonghyun’s forever glistening eyes. The ocean air smelt exactly the way Jonghyun had when he had brought himself closer to Minhyun’s warmth, burying himself in Minhyun’s side as the two of them stargazed together.

The shore under the moonlight had always been their sanctuary, the place where the rest of the world faded into the background as the two of them found themselves lost in each other.

Beside the ocean would always be the place where Minhyun felt closest to Jonghyun, even if the latter could no longer be by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my apparent inability to stay away from the angst... and apparently also the character death...


	18. Baby Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid fic where Seonho is their child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC Anon Prompt
> 
> "Baby Don't Cry"

It was late in the evening and Jonghyun and Minhyun were getting ready for bed. Just as they were get comfortable under the covers, there was a soft knock on the door before the door creaked open slightly to reveal Seonho, their 4-year-old son, who was tightly clutching his favourite fox plushie.

“Seonho? What’s the matter?” Minhyun asked. They had put their son to sleep quite a while ago, so to find him awake at threshold of their room was perhaps a cause for concern.

Seonho sniffled lightly before shuffling closer towards Minhyun and Jonghyun. Immediately, Jonghyun came over to wrap the boy in a tight hug as Minhyun stroked his hair comfortingly.

“Bad dream?” Jonghyun asked quietly as the boy in his arms snuggled in closer to his chest.

Seonho nodded minutely.

“Do you want to tell us what is was about?” Minhyun suggested in a soft voice.

Seonho didn’t answer for a while as he sought comfort from his dads’ comforting touches. Once he was a bit calmer, he began to talk.

“I dreamt that you were gonna leave me, that you were gonna give me away and leave me alone—” Seonho choked off his sentence as his sobs came back, leaving tear stains in Jonghyun’s t-shirt.

Immediately, Minhyun also came to wrap Seonho in his arms; both him and Jonghyun now cocooning the boy in their embrace.

“Oh Seonho… Don’t cry…” Jonghyun whispered into the boy’s hair.

“We’re not ever going to leave you, we love you too much to do that, Seonho-yah.” Minhyun told the shaking boy in their arms.

“We love you Seonho, you’re our son, you’re ours forever now and nothing is going to change that.” Jonghyun reassured him.

Slowly but surely, upon hearing his two fathers softly give him their assurances, he began to calm down and the sobs died away.

“Okay, I believe you.”

“Good.” Minhyun said as he pressed a kiss onto Seonho’s forehead.

“Can I sleep here with you tonight?” Seonho asked, voice small as if he was shy or embarrassed to ask.

“Of course you can.” Jonghyun replied as he them onto the bed and lay Seonho down in the middle, right in between him and Minhyun. Both Jonghyun and Minhyun proceeded to lie down beside their child, wrapping their arms around Seonho and then also over each other, snuggling closer for a three-person cuddle.

“Sleep now, Seonho-yah, we’ll fight the bad dreams away for you.” Minhyun mumbled as sleep began to take over all of them.

“Mmmmmhmmm… G’night Papas…Love you…” Seonho slurred sleepily.

“G’night Seonho, we love you too.”

 

 

 


	19. Squishing Cheeks, Neck Nuzzling and Playful Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC Anon Prompt
> 
> Squishing Cheeks, Neck Nuzzling and Playful Kisses 
> 
> Fluff

Jonghyun had a strange habit of squishing Minhyun's cheeks. Occasionally, he would just find himself staring Minhyun's face, remembering how soft the other's skin was and how pliable his cheeks felt in his hands. And then in the next moment, he would find his fingers sinking into the squidgy cheeks or hands would find them cupping Minhyun's face, taking away his attention from whatever he had been doing, and squishing his cheeks.  
  
And Minhyun would just let him. He would stop whatever he was doing and just let Jonghyun play with his cheeks until he got bored or embarrassed (usually the latter). And the sight of an embarrassed Jonghyun more than made up for any discomfort that his face may have felt. When Jonghyun was embarrassed, his face would turn as red as the tomatoes he hated and his body would flop and find itself buried in Minhyun's warmth, his face nuzzling into Minhyun's neck as he tried to get rid of his blushing.  
  
Jonghyun would always feel Minhyun's faint chuckling through his chest as a careful hand carded through his hair.  
  
Eventually Jonghyun would pull back and find Minhyun staring at him with a far too amused grin.  
  
"Ahh you're so cute Jonghyunnie..." he would proclaim as he quickly dived in to leave kisses all over Jonghyun's face.  
  
The end result would always be Jonghyun leaning back into Minhyun out of more embarrassment as Minhyun continued to leave kisses in Jonghyun's hair.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and posted this from my phone sitting in a restaurant waiting for breakfast so apologies if the formatting is off or there's a mountain of typos....


	20. Pretty Eyes and Pouty Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Pretty Eyes and Pouty Lips - Abstract drabble, 1st person POV, fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC Anon Prompt
> 
> "Pretty Eyes and Pouty Lips" 
> 
> I apologise for the lameness and the crappy 4 lines of poetry at the end written by yours truly

It was like stars glistening in the night sky, the way your eyes lit up with glee. I couldn't help but be ensnared by the galaxies swirling in the depths of your irises. Your wide-blown pupils like blackholes, drawing me in, leaving me no chance to escape. 

 

I didn't stand a chance.

 

I fell into their depths without looking back. I could stay lost in your eyes, lost in this moment with you, forever.

 

The way your lips pouted, I couldn't help but accept their silent invitation and lean in to capture them with my own lips. The softness and the warmth of your skin on mine... It was a feeling I would never forget. 

 

I felt myself melting in your arms as your lips parted against mine. I found myself lost in the sensation of you. 

 

If it were up to me, I'd never leave your arms and you'd never leave mine. 

 

I'd make it so that my universe contained nothing but you. 

 

_Stay close to me,_

_Don't go away,_

_Without you I'm nothing,_

_Like a flowerless bouquet_. 


	21. Eat More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC Anon Prompt: "Eat More"

“Jonghyun-ah?” Minhyun called as he picked up the phone. It wasn’t often that Jonghyun would call him out of the blue like this, the other man usually preferring to text. “Is something the matter?”

“You need to eat more,” the reply came without preface, “You’re getting so skinny Minhyun-ah. You’re exercising too much and not eating enough.”

Minhyun felt a grin make its way onto his face as his boyfriend spoke.

“But what if I like it, how my body looks now? Hmm?” Minhyun teased, “Don’t you like my abs Jonghyunnie?”

“No.” Jonghyun huffed simply.

“Awww, but why not, Jju? It’s all for your viewing pleasure after all.” Minhyun could just imagine the bright flush that was probably taking over Jonghyun’s face at this point.

“And apparently also for the hordes of thirsty fangirls…” Jonghyun mumbled, almost too quietly. He had obviously not been intending it to be heard by Minhyun, but sadly for him, he did hear.

“Ohhhh so is my Jonghyunnie jealous?” Minhyun asked with uncontained glee.

“Pffft, you wish…” Jonghyun grumbled.

“Don’t worry Jonghyunnie, there’s nothing to be jealous of, I only have eyes for you my precious bugi. Next time we both have a break, all of this, all of me, it’s all yours for the taking.” He assured, still with a teasing tone.

“Shut up, you stupid cheesy bighead.” Jonghyun grumbled, without any heat in his tone, rather it held a hint of endearment in it instead.

Minhyun let out a short laugh at the image he had in his head of Jonghyun probably blushing furiously as he tried to sound intimidating down the phone.

“Ahaha, I love you Jonghyun-ah.” Minhyun couldn’t help but say, “I’ve got to go, but I’ll talk to you again later?” he added when he saw some of his manager gesturing at him wildly.

“Already? Okay, I won’t keep you any longer then… Talk to you later.” Jonghyun replied before hanging up.

Minhyun put his phone away quickly as his manager began gesturing at him even more frantically.

It wouldn’t be until later, after a long and tiring schedule, that he would be able to check his phone and find a single message from Jonghyun that would make him feel instantly energised.

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was.... very rushed, sorry if it's a little awful :/


	22. Pillow Fight, Our Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC Anon Prompt
> 
> "Pillow Fight, Our Night" 
> 
> Fluff, pillow fight

Jonghyun fell back on the bed, worn out and panting. He hadn't planned for the night to turn out this way but to be fair, when your boyfriend was Hwang Minhyun, a lot of unexpected things could happen. And when your boyfriend happens to occasionally have the mental age of a five year old, your evenings end in pillow fights. Naturally.

 

It had started innocently enough with the two of them preparing for bed. Jonghyun had showered first and so was slumped against the headboard of their bed playing a game on his phone, waiting for Minhyun to get out of the shower so they could snuggle together for a bit before going to sleep.

 

It wasn't long before the bathroom door opened again and Minhyun stepped out, wearing only his sleep shorts and a towel draped across his bare shoulders, his hair a little damp from his shower. Jonghyun had long been privy to this sight of Minhyun half naked but even so, seeing it again never failed to make his heart beat a little bit faster.

 

Jonghyun tried to keep his focus solely on his game but with Minhyun getting closer to him as the latter climbed up onto the bed and shuffled forward to plonk himself down next to Jonghyun and snuggle into his side, concentrating on his game was not an easy task.

 

After a few seconds of watching Jonghyun play, Minhyun turned his head, leaning into the crook of his neck, leaving a light trail of kisses up from the base of his neck to his jawline. Jonghyun could feel Minhyun smirk against his skin as Jonghyun's pulse quickened.

 

But just before Jonghyun had the chance to put down his game to capture Minhyun's lips with his own, the other pulled back and vigorously shook his head, splattering Jonghyun with water from his wet hair.

 

"Yah! Hwang Minhyun, what do you think you're doing?"

 

"Getting you wet." Minhyun replied with a wink and a cheeky, self-satisfied, grin.

 

Jonghyun didn't even replying to the lewd remark, instead he opted to grab the pillow next to him and wallop the grin right off of Minhyun's handsome face.

 

" _Oommph_ "

 

Jonghyun fixed Minhyun with a glare as the other recovered from being whacked with the pillow. Jonghyun hadn't really held back.

 

He was expecting to see a repentant look or even a look of hurt, but what he had not expected to see was a mischievous smile and an unsettling glint in the other's eyes.

 

"Oh Kim Jonghyun... You know what this means, right?"

 

Jonghyun gulped, not liking the ominous tone the other spoke with.

 

He shook his head.

 

"This means war."

 

And with that, with the pillow Jonghyun had whacked him with, Minhyun thumped Jonghyun right in the chest.

 

And so began their pillow fight.

 

And now, 5 minutes later, both of them lay side by side tired and breathing heavily.

 

"You--- Hwang Minhyun--- are--- a child." Jonghyun managed to sigh in between gulps of air.

 

And as if to prove his point, Minhyun let out a high pitched giggle as he wrapped himself around Jonghyun like a Koala clinging to a tree.

 

"You joined in." Minhyun replied breathily into Jonghyun's ear.

 

"And you started it." Jonghyun argued as he turned around in Minhyun's arms to face the latter, bringing his arms up and around to wrap around Minhyun's waist and pulling them both closer together. 

 

"I seem to remember you hitting me first."

 

"Which I wouldn't have done if you didn't say stupid things. We could have been cuddling for the past 5 minutes if you hadn't decided to come and be annoying."

 

Minhyun frowned at the thought of the lost cuddling time before replying:

 

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make up that time now."

 

"I guess we should."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Eyesmiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun was in love with his eyesmiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC Anon Prompt
> 
> "Eyesmiles" 
> 
> Angst, Unrequited love 
> 
> I'm sorry, up until I wrote this yesterday on the plane, I had thought this was gonna be fluff but then this happened...

He was in love with his eyesmiles. The way his eyes turned into crescents as his face lit up with joy, as he let out his loud yet endearing laugh.

 

People said that when his face was neutral, that he seemed more manly and perhaps intimidating, but when he smiled... It was bright, blinding even and unbelievably cute.

 

Jonghyun was in love with his eyesmiles.

 

And Minhyun noticed. His heart thumped in his chest every time he happened to see the way that Jonghyun's own eyes lit up at every eyesmile and how Jonghyun's own laughter would follow shortly after.

 

Jonghyun was in love with his eyesmiles. Dongho's, not Minhyun's. 

 

Jonghyun was in love with Dongho's eyesmiles.

 

Jonghyun was in love. With Dongho, not with Minhyun.

 

Jonghyun was in love with Dongho.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't realise, I double updated so there's also the precious chapter: "Pillow Fight, Our Night" if you haven't read it :) 
> 
> Sorry it's been taking some time to get round to these few prompts, I've not had much time for writing lately since I'm on holiday and compared to the precious couple of weeks, I'm out a lot more doing stuff so I'm a little busier and haven't had time to write... Which got to the point where these last 2 updates were written on my phone on a plane and writing and updates from my phone are more annoying and take longer :(
> 
> I've got 2 prompts not yet done, so hopefully I'll get on those soon. In the meantime, I'm still open to more if you want to leave some, just bear in mind, it may take some time to be written


	24. Come and Hug Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, break ups

"I'm sorry." Minhyun said, his eyes unable to meet Jonghyun's.   
  
"Don't be. You're allowed to make your own decisions." Jonghyun barely managed to choke out through his held back sobs.  
  
He couldn't let Minhyun see any tears. He couldn't let Minhyun see anything but his smiling face. He couldn't let Minhyun see him be sad. He didn't want Minhyun to feel any guilt or remorse. As he said, Minhyun was allowed to make his own decisions about his life and his future.   
  
That future that he had decided no longer involved Jonghyun.  
  
Jonghyun watched as tears began to pool in Minhyun's eyes. It was a sight that confused him slightly. Shouldn't Minhyun be relieved or glad that he had finally ended their relationship? That he was finally rid of Jonghyun's burden.  
  
"Hey, why are you the one crying?" He asked softly, "You're the one who wanted this..."  
  
Minhyun stared at him for a few moments, their eyes locked on each other as if they were savouring the last sight of each other.  
  
Minhyun gave him a tight-lipped smile as he wiped away his gathering tears.   
  
"Yeah... I guess you're right..."   
  
"I know I probably have no right to ask you of anything anymore, but can I be a little more selfish and ask you a favour?" Minhyun asked hesitantly.  
  
Jonghyun blinked, a little shocked that Minhyun might still want anything from him.  
  
"S-sure, what is it?"  
  
"Come and hug me?"  
  
Jonghyun froze in his spot, his ears not quite believing what they were hearing.  
  
"Please?" Minhyun almost seemed to be pleading.  
  
Jonghyun had never been able to refuse Minhyun anything. Slowly, he moved step by step, closer to where his ex-boyfriend stood. And when he got close enough, Minhyun grabbed him and pulled him into his chest, in a familiar hug that in the past, had made him feel at home, but now, made him feel heartbroken that this would be their last.  
  
He felt Minhyun wrap one of his arms around his waist and the other coming to cradle his head and caress the hair at the back of his head. Instinctively, his own arms settled around Minhyun's own waist as his forehead buried itself into the crook of Minhyun's neck.  
  
They stood, engulfed by each other, savouring the moment for as long as they could before they pulled away and Minhyun decided it was time to leave.  
  
Jonghyun took one last good look at the back of the man he loved, the man who thought he would spent the rest of his life with, the man who decided that Jonghyun didn't belong in his future.  
  
Just as Minhyun was leaving, he thought that he had heard Minhyun whisper... Something. Something that he decided would be best to ignore, for the sake of both of them. It would do not good to dwell on what Minhyun had mumbled, almost as an afterthought, as the door to what was their apartment, but was now only Jonghyun's, clicked closed.  
  
_"If I could make my own decisions, I wouldn't be making this one."_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to the Anon who sent this in who was probably expecting something fluffy... Even I thought this was gonna be fluff but then I was asking twt to send me 2hyun hug pics and someone sent me one from broduce final and I got too emo so here we are... 
> 
> This was originally going to be a lighter fic about Jonghyun getting jealous and asking for hugs to stave off people flirting with his bf - seriously, I'd even started writing a bit of it and then lost my way...


	25. Come and Hug Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sequel to Come and Hug Me (prev chapter) written in Minhyun's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked for a sequel explaining why Minhyun had to break up with Jonghyun so here it is... 
> 
> Sorry if its a little lame, I didn't have a concrete reason tbh when I wrote the original prompt and I kinda rushed writing this a little :/

"Leave him. You're not good together."  
  
"But we love each other." Minhyun argued.   
  
He heard a scoff before the reply came.  
  
"Love is but a fantasy that the kids in your generation use to justify your silly actions."  
  
Minhyun didn't know what to say. Ever since Jonghyun's mother had requested to meet with him, he had been uneasy and apparently for good reason.  
  
"And what if I don't end it?" He questioned as he met the cold, hard, eyes of Jonghyun's mother. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered how someone so bright and warm could be birthed from someone so cold.   
  
"Then I will. I've already let this go on for too long, if you don't end things with my son, I shall do it for you." She answered immediately without hesitation. "I will do everything I can to make sure the two of you never meet again. His father and I had always thought about moving out of the country, and we could always take Jonghyun with us."  
  
Minhyun couldn't let her take Jonghyun away. Jonghyun had worked so hard to get into his dream university to study his dream course, he couldn't let himself be the reason that he would never graduate from it. Minhyun didn't think he would ever be able to live with himself. And in the end, what if Jonghyun came to resent him for it?   
  
No, he couldn't let that happen.   
  
"Okay. I'll do it."   
  
"Good. I'm glad we've settled that matter." For the first time since they met, Minhyun saw something akin to a smile on her face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye.   
  
Jonghyun's mother stood up from her seat and left before Minhyun could say much more.   
  
If Jonghyun came home that day and noticed any despondency from Minhyun, he didn't say anything. The two of them didn't speak much that day, Minhyun was still far too emotional to be able to form any words.  
  
And if Jonghyun noticed Minhyun hugging him and clinging on to him tighter as they fell asleep that night, he also didn't say anything.  
  
_I'm sorry, Jonghyun-ah. But I guess what they say is true: when you love something, sometimes you just have to let it go. Live happily, Jonghyun. Live happily without me._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a 4 hour train journey today so hopefully I'll be able to get round to a couple more prompts.... We'll see


	26. Radio DJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Minhyun is the new radio dj and Jonghyun is the listener who always listen to the radio. Jonghyun know about the new dj and he kinda don't like, infact he prefer Aron over Minhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Oashiseu for this prompt, I'm sorry it took such a long time for me to answer it :/
> 
> On the brightside, we're breaking through the angst wall!

"Okay guys, but I'm afraid our time is up! Sadly another hour of Aaron Hour is over. In fact, this was the very last Aaron Hour. I know it's all very sad but I promise the next DJ will be just as good. Actually maybe not, no one's as great as me Ahaha. I'm just kidding guys. But Minhyun is a great guy, as I'm sure you all know from all his other shows and projects, so look forward to Minhyun Hour tomorrow. "

 

Jonghyun scoffed a little. To him, no one could replace Aaron as his favourite radio DJ. There was something about Aaron's smooth voice that felt calming and relaxing - hence why he made it part of his routine to tune in every morning to Aaron's hour-long show. He had listened to DJ Minhyun's other morning shows before and while they were good, whenever he listened to them he just felt like he was missing something. 

 

"Thanks for all the love and support you guys have shown me since I started this show, I really appreciate it. I hope you all continue to show me a lot of love and support in my future projects and also love and support DJ Minhyun when he takes over. So for the last time, this is DJ Aaron signing off: PEACE!"

 

And with that, the radio ads began playing and Jonghyun moved to turn off the stream. He sighed, a little sad that his favourite DJ would be leaving. He had been a fan from the beginning, when Aaron had been first starting out as a DJ and had listened to every show. Of course he realised that Aaron would probably start a new show or project soon but he still felt a little sad at the loss of being able to hear Aaron's voice every morning.

 

"JONGHYUNNIE! DID YOU HEAR? I WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE." A loud voice called from the kitchen.

 

"Hear what?" Jonghyun called back from his place on the sofa in the living room.

 

"I'M GONNA BE THE NEW RADIO DJ!"

 

Jonghyun sighed.

 

"Of course I heard! You know I listen to Aaron's show every morning."

 

Minhyun came back from the kitchen and plonked himself down beside Jonghyun on their sofa.

 

"Aren't you happy for me?"

 

"No. I hear your voice everyday far too much already. I don't need to hear it every morning on the radio too. " Jonghyun said shortly. 

 

Minhyun whined as he moved in closer to Jonghyun's space.

 

"Ahhhh Jonghyunnie... So cold..." he continued to whine as a pout made its way onto his face. "But I know you love my voice really...is there perhaps a different reason why you don't want me to do the show?" 

 

"I prefer Aaron doing the show." Jonghyun replied as he turned away from Minhyun to hide his face from any scrutiny. 

 

"Why?" 

 

"I like his voice."

 

"I know that's not the real reason Jonghyun-ah, so what is it?" Minhyun coaxed gently. 

 

Jonghyun sighed, resolving just to tell Minhyun and save himself from having the taller man pester him for the rest of the week, even if it would cause him some embarrassment. 

 

"Fine. It's because if you do this show every morning, you'll have to wake up early to leave and I'll get lonely when I wake up." he grumbled, almost inaudible. 

 

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Jonghyun-ah, if you're gonna miss my cuddles, you should have just said so!" Minhyun exclaimed obnoxiously as he pulled Jonghyun in for a smothering hug. 

 

"Yah get off!" Jonghyun protested a little half-heartedly. 

 

"Don't worry Jonghyunnie, I'll be sure to give you extra hugs when I get back and before bed to make up for it."

 

"Ugh. Fine. Whatever."

* * *


	27. Fluffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days ago a cc Anon sent me a bunch of prompts with the hope of pulling me out of angst Valley. And instead of writing individual fills for each of the 5 prompts, I've combined 3 of them into 1
> 
> The 3 prompts are: back hug, stop whining, and head on lap and hair touching

"JONGHYUN-AH!" Minhyun yelled into Jonghyun's ear as he flung himself onto his boyfriend's back and wrapped around him like a clingy cape.

 

" _Oommph!_ Minhyunnie? What are you doing?" Jonghyun questioned as Minhyun clung to him tighter and tighter.

 

"I missed you, so I wanted to hug you." Minhyun mumbled against his shoulder.

 

Jonghyun sighed and inwardly he cursed at whoever had given Minhyun the alcohol that Jonghyun could smell on him. Minhyun was very much the typical clingy drunk and it was almost always Jonghyun who was on the receiving end of Minhyun's never-ending affections.

 

"Minhyun, I went away for like a minute to go to the bathroom..."

 

"So? I miss you every moment you aren't by my side."

 

Jonghyun was suddenly glad that Minhyun was probably too drunk to register his own deep blush. If Minhyun was cheesy and romantic when sober, his drunk self was far worse. 

 

"Y-you're too drunk, come on, let's get you home..."

 

///

 

One taxi ride later, Jonghyun dragged a stumbling Minhyun back to their apartment and lay him down on their bed to sleep off the alcohol.

 

He knew that Minhyun would probably moan at him for letting him go to sleep without washing up first but honestly, Jonghyun was too tired for that. Minhyun was tall, and heavy, and his gangly limbs made it very difficult to carry him home. 

 

With Minhyun collapsed on the bed, Jonghyun was about to leave to go clean himself up for bed but before he could, Minhyun had grabbed his wrist preventing him from leaving. 

 

"Minhyun-ah, go to sleep, you need rest." 

 

"My pillow is uncomfortable... Will you be my pillow instead?" 

 

Jonghyun spluttered at the strange request. 

 

"W-what? How can I be your pillow?" 

 

"Easy, like this." 

 

And without another word, Minhyun sat up slightly, and pulled Jonghyun down to sit on the bed before laying his head right in Jonghyun's lap. 

 

"There. That's far more comfortable."

 

Sighing, Jonghyun acquiesced and just let Minhyun be. There was no point in arguing.

 

"Okay, now sleep." Jonghyun instructed as he began to softly comb through Minhyun's hair in an attempt to make the other go to sleep faster.

 

"Mmmmm... Okay, stop your mothering, I'll sleep now Jonghyunnie..." Minhyun mumbled. 

 

Jonghyun almost wanted to shove Minhyun away again but then he'd rather not have to deal with drunk Minhyun for much longer.

 

Thankfully, it didn't take long until Minhyun fell asleep with his head still cradled in Jonghyun's lap and Jonghyun's fingers running through his hair. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a little ill lately, travelling, not getting enough sleep, climbing mountains has taken some toll on my health so I apologise if this prompt fill was particularly shoddy :/ I'll try to do better next time :)


	28. Human Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonho overhears Jonghyun talking about his human blanket and begins to suspect the innocent Jonghyun is just a front and that there's something more sinister at play.
> 
> (don't ask idk either)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason I'm claiming this as crack... I have no idea where this idea came from but it came from somewhere and I rolled with it
> 
> If I'm being honest this is just a mess, I'm sorry Anon, I wished I could have done better, but today was not a good writing day :( 
> 
> Crack; fluff

"Oh Jonghyun, you look a little rough, bad night?" Seonho overheard Minki ask.

 

Seonho stopped his steps so as not to interrupt the conversation between the two friends. 

 

"Aha yeah I guess you could say that, it's hard to sleep sometimes without my human blanket." Was Jonghyun's reply.

 

Seonho paused slightly at the mention of a human blanket. Surely it couldn't mean what he thought... Could it? All sorts of sinister images filled Seonho's mind that he tried hard to ignore.

 

Before he could hear much more of the conversation, Minki and Jonghyun had already left and their voices could no longer be heard.

 

But Jonghyun's words still echoed through his mind. _Human blanket... Surely Jonghyun hyung didn't actually mean... No, hyung was surely too innocent and pure for something so morbid..._

 

///

 

The unsettling thoughts over Jonghyun's human blanket plagued Seonho's mind for a good few days before he finally ended up approaching another hyung about it.

 

"Oh Minhyunnie hyung!" Seonho called out as he saw his hyungs tall figure walking just a few feet ahead of him.

 

Running up to one of his most beloved hyungs, he didn't hesitate to wrap him in a tight hug.

 

Seonho felt Minhyun chuckle before patting his head affectionately and returning the hug briefly before prying himself out of Seonho's tight grip.

 

"Hyung I missed you, did you miss me?"

 

"I was only gone for the weekend to visit my parents..."

 

"But did you miss me?" Seonho fixed Minhyun with a wide eyed look, as if willing Minhyun to say he missed him.

 

"Of course I did." Minhyun replied, ruffling Seonho's hair as he spoke.

 

"Oh hyung! Since you and Jonghyunnie hyung are close, can I ask you something?"

 

Minhyun looked slightly confused but agreed nonetheless.

 

"D-does Jonghyun hyung ever seem like he's not... Quite so pure as we all think?" Seonho asked hesitantly, it was hard to find a good way to ask whether or not one of his hyungs was actually rather dark and twisted.

 

"W-what would make you think that?" Minhyun questioned, bewildered.

 

Seonho paused a little, unsure whether or not he should divulge what he had heard, but then again Minhyun and Jonghyun were close so it probably wouldn't be too bad to reveal it.

 

"It's just that I over heard a conversation between him and Minki hyung and he said something about not being able to sleep without a---"

 

"... A...?" Minhyun prompted patiently.

 

"A human blanket."

 

Minhyun stared at him for a moment. 

 

"So... You think Jonghyun has a..." Minhyun made a vague gesture to convey the rest of his meaning.

 

"I know it's weird, hyung, but what else could it be?"

 

Seonho then watched as his hyung looked deep in thought for a moment, before he reached a realisation and for some reason began to turn red at the tips of his ears.

 

"Hyung? What is it?"

 

"Ah it's nothing Seonho-yah, it's not what you were imagining, so you don't have to worry about Jonghyunnie being... Like that."

 

"Oh. Okay." 

 

"Well, it was good to see you Seonho-yah, I'll see you later, I'm on my way to meet Jonghyun now." and with that, Minhyun turned to leave as Seonho waved him off. 

 

It only occurred to Seonho much later that he never did find out what Jonghyun had actually been talking about.

 

///

 

"Jonghyunnie?" Minhyun called into their shared apartment. He heard a grunt of acknowledgement from their room.

 

Opening the door to their room, Minhyun found Jonghyun sitting on their bed, playing a game on his phone. Without any hesitation, he clambered onto the bed and draped himself over Jonghyun's shoulders.

 

"Did you miss me, Jju?"

 

"No."

 

Minhyun feigned hurt at Jonghyun's blatant denial.

 

"Oh really? That's not what I heard." Minhyun began in a playful tone. "From what I heard, you had trouble sleeping without your human blanket, and last time I checked, our sheets are made of cotton."

 

Minhyun felt Jonghyun stiffen in his arms and watched as the latters ears turned red.

 

"So, did you miss me?" Minhyun asked once more as he tilted Jonghyun's head back to look at him.

 

"Maybe..." Jonghyun grumbled quietly as Minhyun leant in to press their foreheads together. 

 

"I missed you too." Minhyun replied as he pressed their lips together in a long awaited kiss. 

 


	29. I Just Want To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jonghyun, there's only Minhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

People say that there's a lot of fish in the sea. It's a vast ocean out there and there's no shortage of choice.

 

But you, you're one of a kind.

 

Even though I may have seen people with eyes like yours, a smile like yours, height like yours - even if I've seen people with features like yours, I had never seen them compiled all together to form a person such as you. As perfect as you.

 

Though people may share features like yours, no one is quite like you.

 

Plenty of people are kind. Plenty of people have a strange love for cleaning. Plenty of people share similar traits as you. But no one could ever replace you. 

 

To me, you're special. Only you experienced what you lived. And so only you and I can remember our shared memories.

 

There can be an abundance of people similar to you, but at the end of the day, I still only want you.

 

Because you're Minhyun. My Minhyun. 

 

There's a lot of people on this Earth that we live on, but I just want to love you.

 

I just want to love _you_. 


	30. I'll Pick You Up From The Airport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun returns after 2 weeks away on a business trip. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CC Anon Prompt
> 
> Apologies that I've not been able to update this that much lately. I've been doing some more travelling without my laptop and typing on my phone got a bit too exhausting. But my holiday is soon coming to an end, I'll be home at last in 9 days so hopefully I'll be able to get some more prompts done then (and maybe update my hp AU and finish some other wips).

"So you're coming back tomorrow?" Jonghyun asked excitedly through the phone.

 

He heard a familiar chuckle of fondness through the speaker of his phone before Minhyun hummed in confirmation.

 

"What time do you get back?" Jonghyun asked, "I'll pick you up from the airport."

 

"I'll send you the details in a sec. I can't wait to see you." Minhyun added softly.

 

"Me too. It's been too long..." Jonghyun replied just as softly.

 

"Far too long." Minhyun agreed. Truthfully, to both of them, even just a day away from each other was too much, never mind the two weeks that they had spent apart due to Minhyun having to travel for some work commitment overseas. 

 

Not long after, the two of them had to hang up, both of them having to return to their responsibilities in their respective places. They ended their phone conversation full of anticipation of finally being able to be together again. Voice chats and video calls, could never compare to the real thing, to the real sensation of the warmth of being in the arms of the person you love. 

 

////

 

The next day, in his excitement, Jonghyun had reached the airport a little bit too early. That whole day, he had barely been able to concentrate to the point that all of his colleagues had noticed. It had been a very interesting sight for them all to see the usually very focused Kim Jonghyun so distracted.

 

Consequently, his boss had taken pity on him and let him leave a little earlier. Not having the patience or the attention span to do much when he got back to his and Minhyun's apartment, he decided to just go and head over to the airport early to wait there.

 

He was there early enough that he managed to claim a spot right by the barrier towards the end of the arrival gate, somewhere Minhyun would definitely not be able to miss him.

 

Time ticked by slowly as Jonghyun continued to stand waiting by the gate. Eventually, he saw people begin to file out from baggage claim and customs and out into the arrival hall.

 

Even though he was at the front of the crowd, he could help but crane his neck and stand on his toes as he kept an eye out for the familiar face of his boyfriend.

 

The moment he finally saw him, he felt his heart beat suddenly quicken. It truly had been too long since he had last seen Minhyun in person like this. And when their eyes met at last, matching smiles lit up on their faces as Minhyun began to pick up his pace and Weave through the crowd to get to Jonghyun faster.

 

"I missed you so much." Minhyun murmured into Jonghyun's hair as he pulled him in tightly for a suffocating, but welcome, hug.

 

"Me too." Jonghyun replied into the crook of Minhyun's neck.

 

They stood their for goodness knows how long, with the world around them entirely forgotten, as they refamiliarised themselves with the feeling of being in each other's arms.

 

It was a long time before they finally pulled away from each other ever so slightly and met each other's equally loving gaze. 

 

"Let's go home." Minhyun said, breaking the silence.

 

And without another word, Jonghyun linked their hands together and pulled Minhyun along towards where he had parked his car earlier.

 

////

 

Throughout the car journey home, Minhyun fought his need for sleep and instead decided to spend it staring at Jonghyun, much to his slight discomfort. It was as if he felt the need to catch up on all the staring he had missed out on in the past 2 weeks.

 

"Stop staring." 

 

"Why?" Minhyun asks innocently.

 

"It weird. Stop it."

 

"But I missed you. I missed seeing your face every day, I need to make up for it."

 

Minhyun watched as Jonghyun slowly turned red, he watched the flush spread slowly from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

 

"Shut up." Jonghyun grumbled, "And stop staring."

 

Minhyun laughed at Jonghyun's adorable-ness, and continued to stare nonetheless.

 

As Jonghyun drove, Minhyun slowly started nodding off, no longer able to resist the temptation of sleep.

 

When they finally arrived back at their apartment, Jonghyun looked over to see Minhyun slumped in his seat, head tilted back against the car window, with his mouth parted slightly as he slept. Jonghyun laughed to himself that someone so attractive and handsome when awake could look so ridiculous when sleeping.

 

After taking a picture for future blackmail purposes, he gently reached over to shake Minhyun awake.

 

Minhyun opened his eyes groggily before closing them again. 

 

“Hey, wake up, we're home.” Jonghyun called as he continued to shake his half-awake boyfriend. 

 

“Nhmmmmhnnn…” Minhyun mumbled as he slowly regained consciousness and began to get out of the car. 

 

Once inside their apartment, Jonghyun took Minhyun's bags and set them down in their room, letting Minhyun go and wash up and clean himself up reading for bed first. 

 

Minhyun came out a few minutes later, clean, and immediately walked over to flop face down onto their bed with a loud ‘oof’. Jonghyun giggled and ruffled the back of Minhyun's hair as he stood up to go wash up himself. 

 

When he returned, Minhyun had already snuggled himself under their duvet and at the sound of the bathroom door opening, he turned his head to look sleepily over of Jonghyun. 

 

Jonghyun didn't waste another moment and quickly climb into bed right next to his boyfriend he had missed so dearly. 

 

“Welcome home.” Jonghyun whispered before leaning forwards to press their lips together affectionately. 

 

Minhyun hummed contently as he wrapped his arms around Jonghyun's waist, pulled him in closer so that he could rest his head under Jonghyun's chin, and tangled their legs together. 

 

“It's good to be home.” he mumbled sleepily into Jonghyun's chest. 

 

Jonghyun smiled into Minhyun's hair as he snaked his own arms around Minhyun's waist. And with the two of them wrapped so tightly around each other, with the two of them fitting together so perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle, they fell asleep and slept the best sleep that they had had in the past 2 weeks. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, please feel free to leave a comment either here or on my cc, anything would be appreciated. 
> 
> AND IF I STILL HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, I'D LIKE TO BRING IT TO [#TWOHYUNWEEK](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek). 
> 
> If you're not on twitter/haven't heard, from the 1st to the 7th of October 2018, we're holding 2hyun week leading up the Daybreak's anniversary to celebrate this beloved ship of ours. 
> 
> More details on how to participate can be found by clicking [this link](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek/status/1027044334108065793). I hope as many people as possible can participate and we can all have fun together!
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


	31. What Would I Do Without You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU with some angst thrown in for free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU with some angst

Jonghyun felt himself getting more and more lightheaded as Minhyun continued to suck at the puncture marks his sharp teeth had made at Jonghyun’s jugular vein.

 

“Minhyun… Stop… I’m…” Jonghyun protested as he tried to shove Minhyun away, but ultimately he was too weak from the blood loss to make any substantial impact.

 

Fortunately, Minhyun seemed to be in his right mind and ceased his feeding. He pulled back, but before stepping away, he lapped at the remaining droplets of blood around Jonghyun’s neck and across the puncture marks he had made, making them heal over instantly to leave two faint circles of paler skin on Jonghyun’s neck.

 

“Oh what would I do without you, Jonghyun-ah…?” Minhyun mumbled against Jonghyun’s skin, as he began to pepper light kisses around the area he had previously bitten. 

 

With his head still spinning slightly from blood loss and with Minhyun continuing to ravish his neck, all Jonghyun could do was close his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensations. 

 

“Mmm-M-Minhyun-ah… I…” Jonghyun sighed. 

 

Minhyun began to trail his kisses away from Jonghyun's neck and up towards his jawline before meeting his lips for a languid kiss that made Jonghyun melt further into Minhyun's hold on him. 

 

It was moments like these when Jonghyun could make himself believe that maybe he was special to Minhyun, that Minhyun kept him around for reasons other than to be able to drink from him. But when Minhyun pulled away and Jonghyun stared into Minhyun's red-tinged irises - a sign that Minhyun was fully fed - and the first thing Minhyun could say after their kiss was that his blood tasted good, he just knew that there was no other reason he was kept around. He wasn't much more than a human blood bag and he was all too aware. 

 

Jonghyun knew all too well where he stood with Minhyun. He knew all too well what his true value was. How could he not when Minhyun acted cold and aloof most of the time, right until he needed to drink, and then he treated Jonghyun like he was the most precious being in the world, like he was someone he cared about, like he wasn't just some person he kept around so that he could live. 

 

Every single affection touch and fond gaze that Jonghyun found directed at him before and after Minhyun bit down on his neck was like a stab in the heart, because he knew Minhyun didn't mean any of it. He was just trying to make sure he had a reliable source of blood. 

 

And it worked, it worked too well on Jonghyun. Jonghyun, who felt his heart flutter with every touch, whose toes curled with excitement with every kiss, he couldn't help but be lured in and ensnared by Minhyun's trap. It was just all too easy to fall for those few moments of softness he received from Minhyun. And even easier to fall deeper and deeper for Minhyun. 

 

///

 

Things hadn't always been like this. Believe it or not, things used to be good. They used to be happy, or at least it seemed that way from Jonghyun’s point of view. 

 

Not much was different in terms of the feeding but what was different was the warmth that Minhyun radiated in between his drinks. The quiet affection that Jonghyun experienced just after he'd been drunk from used to be common place, something that happened all the time. 

 

It was back then that Jonghyun first fell for Minhyun. Back then, he still had hope for them, that they could be something together. Back then, he had thought that maybe Minhyun could love him back. 

 

But then things changed. And Jonghyun will never stop thinking that if he hadn't opened his stupid mouth, they could still be how they used to be. But no. 

 

Ever since he opened his stupid mouth and confessed to Minhyun about his feelings, things were never the same again. That was when the warmth began to be fade away, and when the storm clouds started to hang over Jonghyun's every day and night. 

 

He only had himself to blame for the coldness and for the fact that despite it all, he couldn't leave. He couldn't bring himself to leave, or entertain any thought of it. 

 

He would rather have Minhyun cold and uncaring than to not have Minhyun at all. 

 

It was obvious to him that Minhyun would get tired of him eventually, that soon, he would be of no more use to the vampire. And when the time came, he would be cast aside. 

 

But in the meantime, he would take whatever he could get, for however long he could have it. 

 

“What would I do without you, Jonghyun-ah…” Minhyun whispered again. 

 

‘ _Find someone else.’_ Jonghyun couldn't help but think. ‘ _Find someone else and forget about me_.’

 

Because to Minhyun, Jonghyun wasn't unique. He wasn't special. He was just another in a long list of names that wouldn't neither start nor end with Jonghyun. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how fast I'll be with the remaining prompts I have, I need to start working on my twohyun week fics since I plan on doing one for each of the days... I'll get round to these eventually but twohyun week is higher on my writing priority list right now....
> 
> I'll try my best to get them done ASAP tho!


	32. I Can't Be Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU - Sequel to 31 from Minhyun's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the precious chapter knowing what was going on in Minhyun's head and thought of writing a sequel but also because a couple of people on twitter asked for this, here it is.

The day the Jonghyun confessed to him was the day things all went wrong. 

 

////

 

Minhyun used to think it would be a good thing for Jonghyun to love him. In fact, he even wished for it. He used to hope that one day, Jonghyun would return his feelings and love him back. 

 

But now, he wished the universe hadn't answered his pleas. 

 

Before Jonghyun's confession, he behaved as affectionately as he wanted to, showering Jonghyun with care and attention. But after… He realised he never should have let this go on for so long. 

 

Because Jonghyun was human. And Minhyun was immortal. 

 

Because Jonghyun was still alive and still had a life he could and should live. And Minhyun was technically already dead. 

 

Jonghyun couldn't stay with Minhyun forever. Because humans die. 

 

When Jonghyun had first confessed, Minhyun had been ecstatic. He was so ready to wrap Jonghyun in his arms and hold him there until sunrise. 

 

But he didn't. 

 

As he stared at Jonghyun's face in shock, he watched his cheeks slowly become rosy as he blushed and the reminder of the fact that Jonghyun was human came like a slap in the face. And before he knew it, he had already left Jonghyun in a flash, leaving the human gaping at the spot where Minhyun had stood, regretting everything. 

 

The thing about Minhyun was that, as an immortal vampire, he would never age. He would be frozen in time for as long as time flowed. All the while Jonghyun would grow old, moving past Minhyun's stagnant self. 

 

He could turn Jonghyun into a vampire with him, but he didn't want that for Jonghyun. Forever was a long time, and he didn't want to burden Jonghyun with that for his own selfish agenda. Jonghyun had a life to live. Minhyun’s had already been taken from him, and he wasn't about to take Jonghyun's from him too. Jonghyun deserved better. 

 

Forever was a long time, and Minhyun was scared that Jonghyun would grow tired of it. Grow tired of him. He would be scared that one day, Jonghyun would hate him for making him into an immortal. 

 

He hated himself every moment that he acted like Jonghyun didn't exist. Every time the light in Jonghyun's eyes dimmed, even for a moment, his heart cried out in pain. And every night that he spent listening through the walls of his house to Jonghyun's choked sobs, all he wanted to do was the run over and wrap Jonghyun in his arms, beg for forgiveness and treat him how he deserved to be treated - with love and care and respect. 

 

And there were moments when he couldn't help himself that he found himself conflicted about. In the delirium that came when he was hungry and after feeding, he lost all control. And he was both made to feel alive from the kisses and Jonghyun’s proximity, but also regretful that he had let it happen in his moment of weakness. 

 

He could always see the hurt that filled Jonghyun's eyes every time he pushed him away and he loathed himself for being the cause of it. 

 

He hated what he had done to them both, but he kept doing it. Because Minhyun could never bring himself to tell Jonghyun to leave. He could only try to make him leave of his own accord. At the end of the day, Minhyun was still selfish and wanted Jonghyun to stay, even if it was for just a moment longer. 

 

‘What would I do without you?’ he remembered himself asking Jonghyun. 

 

‘ _Without you, I don't think I could survive_.’

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments left either here or on my cc are very appreciated! Thanks to everyone for reading :)


	33. I've Kept The Home Fires Burning; Waiting For You To Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a long 1.5 years but now, Minhyun was finally coming home.
> 
> Emo ot5 feelings ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... hi... sorry it's been so long since I got round to doing these prompts... Really, I hadn't forgotten about them, I just... ran out of ideas and steam for writing them. I'm sorry.
> 
> But I'm trying to go back and finish the one's that had been sent, one's that I had already agreed to writing. After this, there's another 3 left before I'm all caught up. I apologise again for the wait.
> 
> The prompt for this was 'happy tears' and while this doesn't fit the prompt exactly, I hope it's a good read nonetheless
> 
> emo warning ahead
> 
> Tags: OT5 feels, not so much romance tbh

The past year and a half had practically flown by, and every time that Jonghyun had thought back on all that had happened in just a year and a half, he could hardly believe it.

In a year and a half, his career had completely taken off – far more than it ever had in the previous years since his debut. NU’EST shot to fame as four of them promoted as a subunit, and all the hard work they had put in all these years seemed to be finally paying off.

Who would have thought that just a _subunit_ of a previously struggling boy group could have achieved so much? If someone had gone back to tell the Jonghyun of the past what his life would become in such a short amount of time, he might have laughed in their face. It just would have seemed too ludicrous.

But here he was nonetheless, living this unbelievable dream that was now his life.

As NU’EST W they were selling more albums than he could have ever dreamed a few years ago; they were getting 1st place on music shows; invited to awards shows where they won awards; being hired for product endorsements, variety shows, and they had gained a strong fanbase that just kept growing and growing.

Selling out big concert venues and having thousands of fans singing their own songs back at them was something he never thought would happen to them.

Over the past year and a half, he had had so many reasons to shed tears of joy that he hardly knew where to begin showing his gratitude for everything that was happening to them as a group.

This past year and a half had given him so many reasons to be happy, to rejoice, and now that it was over, he would have one more reason to be happy.

Minhyun was finally coming home.

Jonghyun couldn’t wait for Minhyun to finally come back to the dorm. It had been hard living without him for so long. He was used to seeing the taller man every day for the past 5 years before Produce 101 happened and ended.

It had been almost unbearably difficult having to pretend like they didn’t know each other, to keep up this façade for so long when all he wanted was to be able to interact freely. Of course, they had still been able to talk privately, backstage and over texts and phone calls, but it wasn’t the same as having Minhyun around whenever he wanted.

They hadn’t been able to just see each other whenever they wanted.

But soon, they would be able to once more.

2019.

It had once seemed like an eternity away, but now here he was, right on its doorstep and he was more than ready to step through the threshold to see what would be instore for them in the new year.

He was more than ready to see what awaited them.

All five of them.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now excuse me while I go cry over OT5 a bit more on twt

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
